Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2016
08:04 test 09:58 I feel... sad 09:59 Guys 09:59 Edwin 09:59 rose 09:59 AIDCG :P 10:14 This level is hilarious -_- 10:17 What level? 10:21 Rose, are you here? 10:21 Yes? 10:21 PM then. 10:33 I am sick of insultive "winning messages" on Royal Games -_- 10:34 What happened? 10:34 I was playing a cup of one game, and one guy's winning message was insultive -_- 10:35 Why 10:35 Hi guy. 10:35 s 10:36 ? 10:36 *guyd 10:36 *guys 10:36 Why what, NRN? 10:37 What insultive message? 10:37 Winning message on Royal Games. 10:38 Some guy won against me and his message was insultive. 10:39 What he wrote? 10:39 "Good luck next time, autistic retarded f***" 10:39 ... 10:39 Report that to royal games 10:40 o.o 10:40 How? 10:40 Who said that? 10:40 Some guy. 10:41 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ABp101697/Crunchy_Kiosk_Out_Now! Are you ready to rate, Rose? 10:44 I'm busy updating the information of recently released CCS levels now 10:44 Okay 10:44 This episode is interesting. 10:45 But many time levels is not mean easier. 10:45 Since most of them are insanely hard. 10:45 :s 10:45 Test 10:51 Hey 10:52 Hello. 10:52 Hi. 10:54 I'm ready to rate. 10:55 Okay. 10:55 Please rate at my blog page. 10:56 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bp101697/Crunchy_Kiosk_Out_Now! Reposted. 10:56 Are you sure non-fanon creators can rate? 10:56 Sure. 10:56 Anyone can rate. 10:56 Okay. 10:56 I decide I will introduce blocker order and evil spawners to get more ideas on making levels. 10:57 Why are there difficulties already? 10:57 Only level 1056. 10:57 But you can rate it for me. 10:57 But read the properties of tornadoes first. 10:57 Hi 10:58 Since they have some unusual properties. 10:58 Beanstalk evemt contain 487 10:58 However, I rename evil spawners to be universal spawner since they can spawn special candies as well. 10:58 For my fanon. 10:58 I'm just watching Puss in the Boota 10:59 *Boots 10:59 @Bp101697 - Why are there metal blocks? 11:03 Metal box block striped candies' ability (others behind them are not affected.) They are immovable and indestructible. 11:03 (Similar to swirls.) 11:04 Link for creating a fanon. 11:05 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Created_Fanons 11:06 No, the source. 11:06 What do you mean? 11:07 i.e. for creating levels for a fanon. I always wanted to work at King. 11:08 To make level image? 11:08 What about white swirls? 11:08 They require 2 hits to break. 11:10 "Bp101697 :To make level image?" 11:10 :Yes. 11:10 Test 11:10 Playing Jelly? 11:11 Test 11:11 Hi. 11:12 Game Maker. 11:13 Hey 11:13 http://www.clubic.com/lancer-le-telechargement-336428-0-game-maker.html 11:13 Download here. 11:14 Hi Storm. 11:15 Why is that French? 11:15 And you can download editors from everyone. 11:16 Leave it and the save window will appear. 11:17 Updating my Game Maker file in my dropbox. 11:18 Okay, I will start it. 11:19 However, I'm shy. 11:21 Why? 11:21 Hi Michael. 11:22 See my edit summary 11:25 Test 11:25 https://www.dropbox.com/s/2jay6lyur0z2wan/CCR%20-%20Game%20Maker.gmk?dl=0 Here. 11:45 Dead. 11:53 hello 11:54 Hi. 11:54 Hi Bp 12:02 Hey guys 12:02 Long time no see everyone 12:04 Hi Bumblebee. 12:04 Long time not to see you. 12:06 Hi bubble 12:07 Hi Cheekian. 12:07 Hi cheekian 12:09 Hi for all 12:12 Next is 1084. 12:13 just played 129 and made CB +Wrapped but collected orders but lost becuase of no candies to shuffle 12:19 test 12:20 1825 buffed from 55,000 to 132,000 12:20 Really 12:21 yes 12:22 o.o 12:23 So harsh. 12:25 1827 more horrible,from 5 colour to 6 colour candies 12:28 Hi. 12:28 12:28 Hi to everyone. I would like to inform you that Level 710 is the last level of Candy Crush Super Saga 12:28 We're releasing another fan game for you. CANDY CRUSH BALL SAGA. A new fan game that doesn't split into episodes. It is the successor of Candy Crush Super Saga and has many more to offer you. 12:28 o.o 12:28 OK 12:28 5 colors to 6!? 12:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wonderful_Valley_Released 12:28 Rating of ep.100 is harder 12:29 Levels released. 12:29 Why is there a welcome message? 12:30 What? 12:30 Yes, but you should move it in a blogpost. I'm writing one for the opening of Candy Crush Ball Saga. It will use some things from the old super saga + Plus some more. Colors are from 3 to 8, like its old variant 12:30 In the fanon wiki!!!! 12:31 Yes, in fanon wiki. I'm using the color template from old CCSS and I'll make an a type template to use it in CCBS 12:31 Candy Crush Ball Saga is in the making today 12:32 All game types earlier, unlike super saga 12:32 1828 buffed from 55,000 to 70,000 12:34 I'm in hurry. Goodbye 12:54 dead 01:14 Super dead. 01:15 Hi 01:15 confirm don't have changed for previous levels even 1810 01:15 Told you 1810 will not change today 01:15 somebody will start boycott King's games 01:15 Hi 01:15 Hi Mossy Mos 01:16 Whsts boycott 01:16 Mossy pm 01:17 I saw a CCS group that somebody plan for boycott King games 01:17 Really? 01:17 O.o 01:18 Probably they did something not good 01:18 then many people are dissapointed about 1810 and extremely angry 01:18 1810 should get nerfed 01:18 Maybe on mobile release 01:18 they think that it will nerf in NEXT RELEASE 01:19 that is today 01:19 Yes and hoping I will play the nerfed in mobile 01:19 but they not expected 01:19 Not today, today has no UI update 01:19 I said in 1810 page, it will not nerf today Im sure 01:19 Level 1810 01:21 and I give some comment about that but they not give me respond... 01:21 They not believe me I think 01:26 Hello? 01:26 Hello 01:26 HI NRN 01:27 The current episode is good 01:27 many timed levels 01:27 but no mixed levels :( 01:28 I only edit in jelly wiki in weekends 01:28 Or when new levels release 01:28 Okay 01:28 Ill leave now 01:29 Bye! 01:35 may somebody help me to edit 1802 versions page? 01:36 and 1800 as well 01:37 WB Edwin. 01:37 Yes, I'm busy today. 01:39 I have made 4 levels, put the draft now, infomation tomorrow. 01:39 putting* 01:40 Making level 1086. 01:40 First level with bubblr gum. 01:40 How bubblegum works? 01:42 Same as ones in Soda Saga. Hi Flockky 01:42 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2450_(SCCS)_Notes.png : 190,000 points in 40 moves. 01:42 o/ 01:42 Can you rate it? 01:42 If you don't clear the bubble gum each move, they can multiply one piece per move. 01:42 And they can also lock candies. Just like licorice lock 01:43 Like chocolate, then it is very annoying. 01:43 Yep. 01:43 I dislike bubble gum levels in Soda Saga. 01:43 Edwin you see 1810 is crazy hard enough,you said not that hard... 01:43 Luckily, they are quite rare. 01:44 1810: Hell? 01:44 http://candycrushsoda.wikia.com/wiki/Level_166 01:44 I also expected that level is crazy hard 01:45 But why I see people played 3 stars in that level. 01:45 :o 01:45 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2450_(SCCS)_Notes.png : 190,000 points in 40 moves. 01:46 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mysterious_Hut Since the original CCS name this episode "Bubblegum Hut," I introduce bubble gum for a new blocker. 01:47 @Edwin Maybe very hard or above. 01:47 The bombs are hard to clear. 01:47 I say level 1394 very crazy hard. 01:47 But 1394 is interesting. 01:48 I like hard and interesting levels. 01:48 But hate hard and boring levels. 01:48 Yep. 01:48 But levels 1396 and 1400 are boring for me. 01:49 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2449_(SCCS)_Notes.png : 280,000 points in 60 seconds. 01:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2448_(SCCS)_Notes.png : 40 swirls, 1, 22 (striped) . 01:50 40 swirls, 1 popcorn, 22 (striped) . 01:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:CCR_Level_1086.png 01:51 Is it same with 166 in soda? 01:51 @2449 I say medium to hard. The bombs are hard to clear. 01:51 @1086 How many moves? 01:52 30 01:52 Surely Easy. 01:52 @Edwin Bomb moves of 2448? 01:52 4 or 5 01:52 I say medium. 01:52 4. 01:53 How about 2? 01:53 and 25 moves. 01:54 22 striped 01:54 @Edwin How many moves at first? 01:54 Unlimited swirls. 01:54 25 moves. 01:55 I don't mind to share description for EP134: 01:55 2 moves bombs, order is 40 swirls, 1 popcorn, 22 striped . 01:55 Description EP134:Tiffi and Yeti visit a fortune teller to find out what will happen after level 2000 - but the fortune teller is the Bubblegum Troll in disguise! The Bubblegum Troll shows them exactly what will change... which is not that much! 01:55 idk, but we can survive if we know strategy. 01:56 o/ 01:56 <3primetime3> Heyy guys :) 01:56 <3primetime3> After I finish my edits, I'm going to go back to sleep LOL. 01:56 Hi Prime. 01:57 Eh,EP133 TO 137 still don't have level information yet lol 01:59 I'm looking forward to how will level 2000 be like... 01:59 o/ 01:59 Must be hard level. 01:59 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bp101697/Wonderful_Valley_Released My episode 73 is released. Could you rate? 02:00 @Edwin I think it can be a ridiculously hard level. 02:00 @Bp for 2448? 02:00 They should let people suggest levels. 02:00 Nope. 02:00 2000 02:01 Original CCS 02:01 Suggest Levels? XD 02:01 Then I have this crazy idea: User blog:LucasH181/Level 2000?! LEVEL DESIGN CONTEST 02:02 See the comment. 02:02 Maybe we can get level like this: 02:02 ######### 02:02 #aaaaaaaa 02:02 #aaaaaaaa 02:02 #aaaaaaaa 02:02 ######### 02:02 #aaaaaaaa 02:02 #aaaaaaaa 02:02 #aaaaaaaa 02:02 ######### 02:02 a=empty space. 02:02 E? 02:02 #=candies space 02:02 Yep. 02:02 2 colors. 02:02 lol before you typed the legend, Bp, I though the # is empty space XD 02:02 Get 75k in 90 seconds! 02:03 gtg 02:03 okay cya Cheekian 02:03 How about 20 seconds? 02:03 @Flockky It is too ordinary. 02:03 o/ 02:03 bye for all o/ 02:03 Bye. 02:03 yep 02:03 Why that E board? 02:03 @Edwin No! Too hard. 02:03 I have found this board as a time level in Gummy Drop. 02:04 It's hard even with 2 colors. 02:04 Because is is 2K XD 02:04 200,000 points in 20 seconds. 02:04 No. 02:04 It's impossible without extreme luck. 02:04 yes 02:05 the board is super thin 02:05 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1075_(CCR) 02:05 Or level like this. 02:05 Then 20,000 in 20 sec? 02:05 Too hard to clear jellies? 02:05 I think it's still not make sense. 02:05 Metal box? Too crazy without CB+CB. 02:05 How do you think about my level 1075? 02:06 VH-IH 02:06 I think so. 02:06 IH 02:06 without CB+CB 02:06 But still possible without cb+cb. 02:06 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2448_(SCCS)_Notes.png How about this? 02:06 I get this idea from Gummy Drop. 02:06 Oh. 02:07 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2447_(SCCS)_Notes.png and this with 2 ingredients in 40 moves? 02:07 IH. No doubt. 02:07 For what? 02:07 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:CCR_Level_1085.png Get 96,000 additional points after clearing jellies! 02:07 2447 02:08 Then 2448? 02:08 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1085_(CCR) 02:08 I say hard 02:08 For 2448 SCCS 02:08 96,000 addional in that small board? VH-IH. 02:08 yep. 02:09 <3primetime3> Rose PM before removing category. 02:09 It will be Awful Valley. 02:09 <3primetime3> Heyy Mossy :) 02:09 Hi Mossy. 02:09 o/ 02:09 that 2447 looks like a hammer? 02:09 test 02:09 <3primetime3> And welcome back Flockk :) 02:09 Hi! 02:10 @Flockky, Oh, I don't notice it. 02:10 Hi! Flockky! 02:10 It really resembles like a hammer, Edwin actually 02:10 back, I got lagged 02:11 o/ 02:11 My target of SCCS is just making hard levels. 02:11 #PrayForHexagonComeback... 02:11 Flockk PM 02:11 *Flockky 02:12 Ed 02:13 Flockky are you remember my promise from Thread:350339 it is my request you know? 02:13 Oh noes! 02:13 June is almost over 02:13 <3primetime3> July! 02:13 maybe on Early July I can fully provide some informaton 02:13 Ok! then first july let do my promise! 02:13 I am totally busy on some days. 02:13 Yes I will! 02:14 Oh Flockky, do you remember the Cloveer Cliffs? 02:14 All levels I said from my promise and remaining levels. 02:14 yep 02:14 not yet touched...again failed. But I'll totally toatallly officially do it NOW for Edwin's request 02:14 XD 02:15 <3primetime3> Mossy PM if you can :) 02:15 Thank you I'm so exciting for Levels difficulty!!! 02:16 Lol me as well right XD 02:16 Thread:351170 02:16 Prime, did you rightfully graded difficulties in Delightful Docks levels? 02:16 o/ 02:17 Chat hacks is back!! :D 02:17 <3primetime3> I saw the message too. 02:17 <3primetime3> I used the comments. 02:17 <3primetime3> Thanks Wildones! :) 02:17 Yep. 02:17 Hi! Wildones! 02:17 okay. 02:17 Why thank me 3primetime3? XD 02:17 <3primetime3> Rose could you add Delightful Docks difficulties onto the module? I think I messaged you on CM. 02:17 Hi Marioman. 02:17 <3primetime3> I thought you fixed it lol. 02:17 Already did XD 02:17 Wait what? what?! 02:18 @Prime 02:18 <3primetime3> (Wildones, for future reference, please call me Prime or Primetime for now on). 02:18 Level 1776 02:18 Why nothing? 02:18 Bye See You! 02:18 Okay cya Mossy 02:18 Huh? 02:18 I mean no difficulty color 02:18 <3primetime3> Rose does the module. 02:18 Bye mossy!! Bring more Mos Burger for us next time! 02:18 Yes I did 02:19 <3primetime3> The last time I did the module, I screwed things up for every level. 02:19 Oh you did? XD 02:19 But I saw Rose had put the difficulties already in the module. 02:19 <3primetime3> I do the difficulties, then Rose does the module a few hours later, so there might be a gap. 02:19 Wait... Did I screwed up something? 02:19 lol double pings! 02:19 Ping Rose 02:19 Ping Rose (X2) 02:19 <3primetime3> OH. 02:20 <3primetime3> You need to edit the page and then click publish without changing anything for it to appear. 02:20 Flockky PM 02:20 <3primetime3> I think it's a refresh issue. 02:20 <3primetime3> For example, 1783 shows up for me now. 02:21 <3primetime3> Rose you didn't screw up anything. 02:21 1776 difficulty color seen 02:21 1777 = refreshing and refreshing 02:21 <3primetime3> You have to press edit then publish 02:21 All are seen. 02:22 no work, but edit then publish without edits, will work again XD 02:22 IKR 02:22 <3primetime3> It's strange XD 02:22 You need to republish the page. 02:22 Try to edit the page and publish it again without making any amendments 02:22 *editing 02:22 Oh, then that dock isn't too hard. 02:22 <3primetime3> As suggested above already XD 02:22 Done a while ago XD 02:22 Lol I was Internet Explorer 02:23 <3primetime3> XD 02:23 Inspection time for me... 02:24 <3primetime3> Inspection? 02:24 I'll re-count the comment votes once again for the mentioned levels given by an anon user on the thread. 02:24 You mean Inception? 02:24 brb. 02:24 I'm currently scanning through Mellow Marshmellow though 02:24 <3primetime3> Thanks. I'm not as good adding difficulties as good. 02:25 but you did rightfully on I think most of the levels...Sometimes I'm lazy to re-inspect the level difficulties again XD 02:26 If you have time, please re-inspect the level difficulties under the section "difficulty to be discussed" 02:26 yes I will. 02:26 <3primetime3> I still see that the level is medium based on the comments - maybe somewhat hard is possible. 02:26 can someone fill up the missing info? seems outdated. 02:26 Template:LevelsP 02:27 o/ 02:27 o/ 02:27 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 02:27 o/ 02:27 Hi Elite! 02:27 <3primetime3> Heyy 3light! o/ 02:27 <3primetime3> Well that was two ways to spell your name right there XD 02:28 <3litecandycrusher> ^ :P 02:28 <3litecandycrusher> It's meant to be like "Elite", but I don't really care if you call me either way because I know who you're talking about 02:28 I once called 3lie before XD 02:28 What do you mean? 02:28 lol 02:29 @Rose 02:29 maybe typing fast that forgot to press the "t" ? XD 02:29 <3litecandycrusher> oh yeah XD 02:29 yes XD 02:29 <3primetime3> @Wildones, different ways to spell 3litee XD 02:29 <3litecandycrusher> asew usually calls me "tree light" as well :P 02:30 <3primetime3> (rofl) 02:30 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher is getting pinged so much from this :P 02:31 <3primetime3> Did chat just die? 02:31 <3primetime3> Yeah. 02:32 <3litecandycrusher> it did abruptly 02:32 this quick? 02:32 O/ 02:32 I realised just now you're here, Marioman. So Hello. 02:32 <3litecandycrusher> actually nvm, chat's now sort of live again :P 02:33 Counting the votes for level 1050 02:33 Will it be downgraded? 02:34 <3litecandycrusher> oh that one.. i think IH was fine for it. also i just noticed a comment on that page with cusses in it... 02:34 Lol yeah 02:34 <3litecandycrusher> there, censored 02:35 @Wildones I say oppose for downgrading level 02:35 <3litecandycrusher> i agree with you with "DAT rage tho!" he raged pretty hard 02:35 level 1050. 02:35 <3primetime3> Level 1800?action=edit 02:35 <3primetime3> Um, there are blockers. 02:36 <3primetime3> Strange categories. Will add them in now. 02:36 <3litecandycrusher> is the game going to go past level 2000? 02:36 <3primetime3> Yeah, at the rate that levels are added, really soon too. 02:36 o/ 02:36 <3primetime3> Heyy Solstice :) 02:36 <3litecandycrusher> hey Solstice o/ 02:36 o/ 02:36 @Prime I think those categories were added by Thegreat. 02:37 <3litecandycrusher> speaking of levels, i guess i'll play CC right now. i'm sort of stuck on 1112 02:37 Hi Solstice. 02:37 Bad news! 02:37 and forgot to mention blockers... 02:37 What? 02:37 Level 1050 only got 69% support votes for insanely hard! 02:37 Meaning it will be downgraded soon! 02:37 <3primetime3> Oh okay lol. 02:38 <3primetime3> But there was a no blockers category 02:38 <3litecandycrusher> 5 DAYS IN A ROW…. iv'e gotten the striped + wrapped from the daily booster wheel AGAIN! 02:38 lol... 02:38 XD 02:38 nice 02:38 Vote for level 1050 lol 02:38 Lol 02:38 It might not retain the insanely hard status 02:38 <3litecandycrusher> i don't even like the striped + wrapped booster :S 02:39 <3litecandycrusher> i'm neutral for downgrading. both difficulties sound good. 02:39 ^ 02:39 striped wrapped? it depends on a level for me. 02:39 More bad news as 3lite just casts his neutral vote! 02:39 I never even reached that far... T.T 02:39 <3primetime3> YO YO YO. 02:39 o/ 02:39 o/ 02:40 o/ 02:40 Hi Thegreatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!! 02:40 So long 02:40 Hi. 02:40 You're saying goodbye to me Thegreatttttttttttttttttttttttttt?? 02:40 No 02:40 so many t's in my username 02:40 Whoa. My mon has been being stuck at level 1050 for a long time. 02:40 <3litecandycrusher> dang it, one jelly left :/ 02:40 I still say IH. 02:41 Then vote on it! 02:41 what level? 02:41 Also with level 1051. 02:41 @3lite 02:41 I think you haven't voted for level 1050 Bp101697 02:41 Your vote is missing on the comments 02:41 Bobber is not released in Icing Islands -_- 02:41 :( 02:42 Maybe in the future, as long as the episode is related to the background with Gator and Tiffi. 02:42 <3litecandycrusher> there we go! done with 9 extra moves. 2 stars. 02:42 What level is that? 02:42 <3litecandycrusher> 1112 02:42 ah, that redesigned level... 02:43 <3litecandycrusher> it's tricky because there's only 25 moves 02:43 yes 02:43 and speaking of tricky 02:43 1826 is really tricky for me 02:43 Level 1826 02:43 That I really used boosters on that level! 02:43 3 free switches. 02:43 Yey, finished Icing Islands 02:44 <3litecandycrusher> honestly, i'm surprised people have even passed 1779. it looks impossible! 02:44 That level 1826 is so IH 02:44 <3primetime3> A lot of boosters probably used. 02:44 <3primetime3> I'm still stuck in Divine Diner here XD 02:44 <3litecandycrusher> oh, and 1113 is a boring 4-colored level for me, BTW 02:44 <3primetime3> I get all the buffed versions. 02:45 I think we should not rate levels until they fix the bug. 02:45 Finished Icing Islands too, Great? Congrats! You're oneofThegreattttplayers XD 02:45 <3primetime3> XD 02:45 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 02:45 Level 1115 is also hard for me. 02:45 :p 02:45 It was just, split second difference between me and erefix finished the episode 02:45 @Flockky II Thank you! 02:46 you're welcome 02:46 <3litecandycrusher> i think 1103 was the hardest for me, but 1104 was also SUPER annoying 02:46 I had hard time beating with 1726 and also with 1731. 02:46 I hate the few moves -_- 02:46 Level 1053/Versions 02:46 Terrible buff. 02:46 used boosters on 1731 as well ((lucky candy, striped+wrapped, and color bomb booster)) 02:46 Wait. Isn't 1731 is SE? 02:46 mentioned striped+wrapped, really helps XD 02:46 <3primetime3> Oh man, yeah, that is a bad buff 02:47 <3litecandycrusher> give me a c! give me an o! give me an l! and all of the other letters for color bomb! 02:47 Why does it give me col? 02:47 Lol cheering for Color bomb XD 02:47 especially I got very lucky that striped and wrapped are positioned beside! That can affect the left lower icings as well! XD 02:48 <3primetime3> Thegreattttt, PM. 02:48 So long! 02:48 <3litecandycrusher> NO i don't want a striped candy game! 02:48 1731? I feel it's not SE. 02:48 <3litecandycrusher> wait…. 02:48 *1726 02:48 <3litecandycrusher> oh, who cares? i just beat it :P 02:48 Only a few moves with a lot of icings to require, Edwin 02:48 for 1726, no way SE 02:48 What element is bad in timed levels (besides blockers)? 02:49 the top isolated jellies are completely difficult to deal with 02:49 <3litecandycrusher> time limits! right, guys? :P 02:49 Coconut wheel or jelly fish? @Bp 02:49 high score requirements 02:49 1731 is Somewhat Hard, not Somewhat Easy 02:49 At least using 10 sec 02:49 and UFO. 02:49 I think empty spaces like level 1710 also. 02:49 Conveyor belt. 02:49 conveyor belt? 02:49 <3litecandycrusher> honestly, how is 1104 somewhat easy? it's hard or very hard for me! 02:50 oh late answer XD 02:50 For level 1733. 02:50 I said that is 1726, Dark 02:50 yes. 02:50 <3litecandycrusher> a bad element in a time zone is a time limit :P 02:50 lol 02:50 I didn't see that. XD 02:50 (rofl) 02:50 make it infinite for more killjoy fun XD 02:50 XD 02:51 back 02:51 If they remove all +5 candies and add more time for all levels? 02:52 No! 02:52 I think not a good idea 02:52 <3litecandycrusher> 114 done with 8 extra moves! 02:52 <3litecandycrusher> 1114* 02:52 +5 candies are very helpful enough to progress back lost time 02:52 (clap) 02:52 <3litecandycrusher> who here wants King to add back Toffee Tornadoes! i do! 02:53 If really remove, then add at least 30 secs. 02:53 I do'nt 02:53 If extra moves were 10 instead of 5? 02:53 *10 moves 02:53 I have that blocker 02:53 hate 02:53 If that were to happen, millioN's of points on certain levels would be impossible. 02:53 I really dislike, so I modify them in my fanon. 02:53 And that's the fun of timed levels 02:53 @lite, Toffee Tornadoes are greatttttttttttttttttttt for clearing icings/bombs. 02:53 I do! I want to know how it will act when it lands to evil spawner, or possibly not. Even I sometime hated it, I like it to be back. 02:54 lol ttttt XD 02:54 I think they will avoid. 02:54 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bp101697/Crunchy_Kiosk_Out_Now! 02:54 How about tornadoes in my fanon? 02:54 Just wondering about it, because evil spawner is destructible as well. 02:54 See below. 02:55 Even cake bombs, they avoid. 02:55 @Bp, I hope your tornadoes can be removed by special candies. 02:55 okay 02:55 They cannot be removed. 02:55 porbablly it will 02:55 oh 02:55 *won't 02:56 I also get this modification from Gummy Drop. 02:56 I want evil spawner removed 02:56 all 02:56 <3litecandycrusher> DANG IT! I could've beat 1115 if I had one more move :( 02:56 <3primetime3> Some levels are made easier by the evil spawner though they are rare. 02:56 <3primetime3> Did you use the free spin? 02:56 No, you will feel a breeze after clear the evil spawner. 02:57 <3litecandycrusher> nah, i didn't 02:57 breeze? for blocker orders that require ES? 02:57 gtg now 02:57 o/ 02:57 o/ 02:57 <3litecandycrusher> i probably should've though (fp) 02:57 Like Level 1334 02:58 When I play Brulee Bay, I wished ES would be removed. 02:58 oh 02:58 I really like Brulee Bay, it is interesting and the best episode I have ever played. 02:58 But after that ES are not much a problem. 02:58 And 1335, 1336, 1340 02:58 Since many levels in Brulee Bay are insane. 02:58 Those will really feel a breeze after clear the evil spawner 02:58 yes, i got that feel, Bp. 02:58 I hate that. 02:59 Insane but fun. 02:59 Same as chocolate spawners and toffee tornadoes. 02:59 At first, feeling that ES is such evil, until played in the future, not that worse. 02:59 I say no fun at all! 02:59 what level? 02:59 No fun 02:59 All levels in Brulee Bay. 02:59 <3litecandycrusher> wow, thanks for NOT being helpful, color bomb + striped combo! 02:59 Really fun! Honestly! 02:59 Brulee Bay is my hatest episode ever 03:00 <3litecandycrusher> lost another life to 1115 03:00 last level of Pastry Palace? After finishing that level, good luck with the next episode Bubblegum Hut :) 03:00 I think many of Pastry Palace levels are underrated. 03:01 I really hate Pastry Palace. 03:01 Boring 03:01 ^ 03:01 Yep! 03:01 <3primetime3> I find many levels harder than the actual difficulty level. 03:01 *raspberry Races? 03:01 Except 1108 03:01 <3primetime3> I think it's because I suck at Candy Crush though X 03:02 *Yes, Raspberry Races 03:02 XD 03:02 I was thinking backwards lol 03:02 I think first 3 levels are problematic in Pastry Palace, but others are not too much. 03:02 1103 is super hard! 03:02 Argee. 03:02 1102 should be IH. 03:02 <3primetime3> Argee. 03:02 1105 should be SH-H 03:02 <3primetime3> So Flockky, though Crush Candy at suck I because it's think I? 03:03 1104 should be SH 03:03 @_@ :P 03:03 <3litecandycrusher> 3rd life lost to 1115 03:03 I don't think you're suck at playing that game. You're great enough 03:03 1111 should be H 03:03 what level in CCS recently? @Prime 03:03 <3primetime3> At least I have three stars on all levels I've completed. 03:03 <3primetime3> Let me see. 03:04 gtg 03:04 o/ 03:04 <3primetime3> Cya :) 03:04 <3litecandycrusher> what level re you on primetime? 03:04 I say level 1102 is overrated. 03:04 <3litecandycrusher> are* 03:04 <3primetime3> While I'm at that let me spin the booster wheel. 03:05 Bye! 03:05 okay cya o/ 03:05 <3litecandycrusher> agreed Bp 03:05 I think Hard is enough. 03:05 <3litecandycrusher> and 1104 is underrated 03:05 Bye. 03:05 <3primetime3> 1456 with three stars on every level before. 03:05 No! 1102 I have stuck more than a week! 03:05 <3primetime3> That ingredients level with the three cake bomb wasted so many boosters XD 03:05 I really remember this. 03:05 <3primetime3> cake bombs* 03:05 1104 is okay for me. 03:05 SE is fine. 03:05 1105 M is fine. 03:06 But 1101 VH instead of H. 03:06 <3primetime3> Never mind, I'm on 1457. 03:06 1104 - M-SH 03:06 1106 SH 03:06 1107 H 03:06 1105 H 03:06 <3litecandycrusher> even 1237?! 03:06 1108 E 03:06 <3litecandycrusher> and 713?! 03:06 1106-H 03:06 1107 IH-Hell/ 03:06 <3primetime3> 1237 was finally possible when NRN suggested me to make more cascades. 03:06 <3primetime3> 713 yeah too. 03:07 <3primetime3> Every level with three stars :D 03:07 I say level 1107 no more than VH now. 03:07 <3litecandycrusher> O_O 03:07 <3primetime3> I think Rose has every level in the Dreamworld. I'm still working on that. 03:07 <3litecandycrusher> you deserve some SERIOUS honoring for being able to get 3 stars THAT many times O_O 03:07 1109 SE 03:07 <3litecandycrusher> i'v edone every level from 1 - 365 with 3 stars (including 323! :P ) 03:07 <3primetime3> I'm on 1457 but I need three stars on 1456. 03:07 <3primetime3> :) 03:07 1110 M 03:08 <3primetime3> I hate it when a level is insanely hard and is also insanely hard to get three stars lol. 03:08 1111 Still SE or E 03:08 <3litecandycrusher> IKR, like 1050! 03:08 I say 323. 03:08 I don't mind for getting stars, just pass it is enough. 03:08 Me, too. 03:09 And level 463 is now one of the hardest levels to earn 3 stars. 03:09 Unless those are interesting to play it. 03:09 Like 1340 03:09 Like get 3 stars for sweet rewards. 03:09 <3litecandycrusher> oh WOAH… i just got rid of a cake bomb with 40 moves still remaining! this attempt is looking REALLY good! 03:09 <3primetime3> Nice :) 03:09 <3litecandycrusher> i tried for FOREVER to get 3 stars on 703 i remember 03:09 1776 = It's medium. 03:09 112 M 03:09 <3litecandycrusher> and I came within 5K points of getting it sooooo many times 03:09 *1112 03:10 <3primetime3> Level 1457 makes you have to love evil spawners. *shivers* 03:10 Yep. 03:10 And level 1459 makes us more hate ES! 03:10 Licorice infestation! 03:10 <3litecandycrusher> oh, another reason why Toffee Tornadoes should be added back: level 459. 03:11 <3litecandycrusher> remember how EASY 459 was with Toffee Tornadoes? 03:11 Toffee helps for collect purple. 03:11 1780 = It is indeed somewhat hard 03:11 Now after nerfed to 5 colors and 70 purple candies, VE again. 03:12 If candies hit by tornadoes aren't counted as an order and 50 purple candies for original level 459? 03:12 <3primetime3> Well I got no where close to three stars for level 1457. 03:12 <3litecandycrusher> even with both cakes cleared with 33 extra moves, i STILL lost 03:13 What level? 03:13 <3litecandycrusher> how long did it take you to get 3 stars on 1050, BTW? 03:13 <3litecandycrusher> 1115 03:13 Okay. 03:13 That is hard! 03:13 I accidentally earn 3 stars on 688 buffed version. 03:14 cb+w old effect 03:14 How you remember many levels 03:14 <3litecandycrusher> i only remember levels before 800 03:15 I say amost all levels pre-1200. 03:15 for 1784 = it's hard. 03:15 Permission: Will I change the difficulty of level 1784, Prime? Thanks for your response. 03:15 And all levels before 1010. 03:15 <3primetime3> Let me see what 1050 firs tlol. 03:16 <3primetime3> Oh yeah, I used boosters on that level. 03:16 <3primetime3> Go ahead and change the difficulties over mind. You know better than I do on the later levels. 03:17 <3litecandycrusher> i still can't believe you have THAT many levels with 3 stars O_O 03:17 My tally results were yes, SH and H are tied, but I'm referring to Gigibaby's first comment - Hard. 03:18 Mission: Nerf level 461. 03:18 Description: After 2 nerfs, level 461 is no escape from insanely hard, so let's nerf this again. Nerf this by difficulty is easy or lower. 03:18 <3litecandycrusher> you know, another thing i don't like about the FB version of CC is the fact that it takes SO LONG to scroll on the board 03:19 <3litecandycrusher> so normally, i would go and earn 3 stars on 463 right now if it would be a short amount of time to scroll down, but i'm too lazy to :P 03:19 Now on mobile we can scroll the map to the farther levels easier. 03:19 <3primetime3> Usually I choose the lower one when it comes to ties. 03:20 <3litecandycrusher> if i go AFK, it's because i'm playing Minecraft 03:20 For nerfing level 461, I want they remove one color, change all fish to coco wheels, and remain at 60 moves. 03:20 *to 03:21 Lower one? Hmmm... 03:21 Okay I better leave it SH for now.. 03:21 I'll try to re-inspect 1784 once there are future comments coming. 03:22 comments stating about difficulties. 03:22 now reinspecting 1783 03:22 <3primetime3> It's actually kinda difficult to get three stars on 1457. Keep getting one. 03:24 okay..No problem with reinspection...only 1783..Looking for more comments. 03:24 Going to comment on the thread now. 03:25 *1784 03:26 Got to go o/ 03:26 <3primetime3> Eh, destroyed evil spwaners too quickly now. 03:26 <3primetime3> Cya Flockky! 03:26 o/ 03:27 oh hey 03:27 Bye. 03:27 WB mega. 03:32 <3primetime3> Man! I can pass 1457, but with only one star. 03:32 <3primetime3> Do I really need to use boosters for this? 03:36 Bye! 03:37 See you. 04:51 Oh I didn't noticed 3lite is here' 04:53 <3litecandycrusher> totally forgot i had this window open... 04:53 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, see ya o/ 05:04 What? 05:04 My Ball? 05:05 My fanon... Named Candy Crush Ball Saga, the successor of the very success Candy Crush Super Saga. With new types coming early. Levels 1-15 have the same type pattern but with different design 05:10 Was named My ball saga, now named Candy Crush Ball Saga 06:46 hey mario 08:55 Did you get any of that? 2016 06 29